Benutzer:Wild Hog
thumb Über mich Ich spiele generell sehr gerne Sandbox-Spiele, weil man da nicht an einen bestimmten Platz gebunden ist und ohne Zeitdruck die Spielwelt erkunden kann. Das erste GTA, das ich gespielt habe, war GTA: San Andreas. Faszinierend an GTA finde ich, dass man sich - anders als bei der Konkurrenz à la Saints Row - wirklich mit dem Charakter verbinden kann. Ich habe früher viel modifiziert, besonders an GTA San Andreas, weil es das einzige GTA ist, in dem die Fahrzeuge (bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen) bescheuert aussehen. Ich liebe Zeichentrickfilme, am besten sind die des Studio Ghibli. Hier noch ein paar Bilder aus San Andreas und der Umgebung: Gallery96.jpg|Mein gelber Burrito Image.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z gallery292.jpg|Corvette C2 Sting Ray StingRay.jpg|Corvette C3 StingRay Corvette C3 Stingray .jpg|Corvette C3 StingRay Shark Targa gallery341.jpg|Toller Paintjob für die Corvette C3 StingRay Shark gallery470.jpg|Corvette C4 Grand Sport Corvette Super Sport.jpg|Corvette C6 Grand Sport Chevrolet_Corvette_ZR1.jpg|Corvette C6 ZR1 Chrysler ME Four-Twelve.jpg|Chrysler ME Four-Twelve Pontiac Firebird TRANS AM.jpg|Pontiac Firebird Trans Am Delorean.jpg|DeLorean DMC-12 gallery406.jpg|Lamborghini Sesto Elemento voll Hummer XD.jpg|Hummer H2 gallery447.jpg|Kenworth 'Optimus Prime' gallery458.jpg|Lincoln Continental Town Coupé Mercedes nnnnn.jpg|Mercedes E-Klasse galle.jpg|Lamborghini Diablo SV av.jpg|BMW 740iL gallery482.jpg|Aston Martin DBS ga.jpg|Chevrolet Camaro Synergy Special Edition gallery481.jpg|Dogde Viper SRT-10 Roadster McLaren_MP4-12c.jpg|McLaren MP4-12C Gallery86.jpg|Ford Mustang GT500 und BMW 740iL Infernus.jpg|Infernus|link=Infernus (IV)|linktext=Infernus gallery319.jpg|Phobos VT|link=Phobos VT (LCS)|linktext=Phobos VT gallery666.jpg|Imponte Ruiner 450 GT|link=Ruiner (IV)|linktext=Ruiner gallery159.jpg|Audi R8 Spyder galler.jpg|Mein Lieblings Motorrad: Die FCR-900|link=FCR-900 (SA)|linktext=FCR-900 Gallery177.jpg|Bullet GT|linktexthumbt=Bullet GT|link=Bullet GT (IV) Photoshop.jpg|Imponte Dukes 'Highway Reaper'|link=Dukes (IV)|linktext=Dukes The_most_interesting_man_in_Los_Santos.jpg|Fotografiert von 609NO$CENT! FAIL.jpg|Zu gut für Rockstar Suck.jpg|Eine Nachricht der GTA Online Beta-Tester Schwartzer_GTA_Online.jpg|Seltener Fund: Der Schwartzer in GTA Online Sunset_on_the_deck_.jpg|So schön kann Paleto Cove sein On_The_Rocks.jpg|Gelände-Monster: Der Rebel The_Flaming_Bird.jpg|The new 2013 Imponte Phoenix. Hog approved. Dazu empfehlen führende GTA Wiki-Autoren Musik von Wishbone Ash Hotel_Los_Santos.jpg|Welcome to the Hotel San Andreas Lustig_.jpg|Damit gewinne ich nächstes mal bestimmt auch RAGE.jpg|Er musste Sterben weil er einen Bus geklaut hat #Rockstarhatsverkackt Lieblings Spiele (außer GTA) # Super Smash Bros. Brawl # Fallout 3 # Fallout: New Vegas # Burnout Paradise # Half-Life 2 # Driver San Francisco Lieblings Fahrzeuge Ich meide den Perennial und den Glendale, aufgrund ihrer schlechten Fahreigenschaften. Was hat der Hog in der Garage stehen? * Declasse Sabre Turbo "The Wild Hog" (Dunkelgrün) * Obey 9F Coupé (Schwarz) * Dewbauchee Rapid GT (Schwarz) * Pfister Comet (Mitternachtsblau) * Imponte Phoenix (Silber mit schwarzem Streifen, modifiziert) * Grotti Carbonizzare (Schwarz-Gelb Perleffekt) * Coil Voltic (Eisweiß) * Karin Rebel (Schwarz) * Bravado Banshee (Blau-Weiß) * Benefactor Feltzer (Weinrot) Special: Hog's PS3 Sammlung * Driver San Francisco * Fallout 3 * Fallout New Vegas * Grand Theft Auto IV * Grand Theft Auto V (Special Edition) * Ninja Gaiden Σ (Sigma) * Split/Second Velocity * Demon's Souls * FarCry 2 * Portal 2 * Midnight Club Los Angeles * F.E.A.R 2 Project Origin (Ja, das ist anscheinend die korrekte Schreibweise) * Dead Space * Burnout Paradise The Ultimate Box * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * Metal Gear Solid IV * John Woo Presents Stranglehold * Need For Speed: Most Wanted * Gran Turismo 5 * Fallen Angel: Sacred 2 * The Orange Box * Tekken Tag Tounament 2 Lieblingsfilme (Auszug) * Alle James Bond-Teile (außer die mit Daniel Craig und dem Typ vor ihm; ich kann mir seinen Namen nicht merken) * Pulp Fiction * Scary Movie I, II und IV * Professor Layton und die ewige Diva * Prinzessin Mononoke * Das Wandelnde Schloss *Men in Black I & II * Zurück in die Zukunft (Reihe) * Born to be Wild * Beverly Hills Cop * Auf der Jagd * Auf der Flucht * Minority Report * Mad Max * Loaded Weapon * Top Gun Meine GTA-Spiele *GTA III (PC) *GTA: Vice City (PC) *GTA: San Andreas (PC) *GTA IV & Episodes from Liberty City (PS3) *GTA V (PS3) *GTA Online (PS3) Meine Lieblingscharaktere *Niko Bellic *Michael De Santa *Lance Vance *Trevor Phillips *Thomas Vercetti Kategorie:Nutzer de Kategorie:Nutzer en-2 Kategorie:Chat-Moderatoren